PreAfrica
by Panxo.Redfield2095
Summary: Sheva se ve envuelta en una historia de zombies y terror que nunca pensó que estaría involucrada y con la perdida de su vida y su familia; ingresando así en la mas importante administracion de EEUU BSAA Sheva X Josh Dejen review
1. Un comienzo

**Capitulo 1:** Un comienzo

-¡A comer! – Gritó una mujer de edad desde la mesa de la cocina.

-No puedo ahora – Chilló la joven desde la planta secundaria.

Ambas eran la familia Alomar, una pequeña familia que vivía en los suburbios de Beverly Hill, la joven tenía 18 años de edad y acababa de haber terminado la secundaria. Su madre era un poco impaciente con ella, siempre gritaba por todos lados para que fuera oída, pero Sheva no parecía hacerle caso.

-Siempre con esa frase – Gritó Mell enojada.

La pequeña Alomar bajó las escaleras molesta, golpeando los peldaños de la escalera caracol fijando su vista en los cuadros pintados por su difunto padre, era un arte extraño si bien pareciese, era como sangre dentro de un papel, pero una hija podría reconocer a su padre como un verdadero pintor, con especial interés en la pintura escarlata.

Sentada ya en la mesa, revolvió con asco la sopa hecha por su madre, cada día era más ese asco por su familia.

-No puedo creer que esto sea co… - Dijo Sheva mirando a su madre.

-Come y calla – Le respondió tajante a su hija.- Habla cuando quieras decirme que es lo que harás en tu futuro, no tienes idea de lo que enverdad quieres y pasas todo el día encerrada en tu cuarto haciendo puleros… -Gritó Mell irritada.

-¿Que es puleros? – Pregunto molesta – Da igual, de todas formas lo que yo hago es ver películas de acción, es lo mas emocionante en todo el mundo.

-Como crees que es bueno eso, ya veras que después de unos años no me verás y no podrás alimentarte de esas mugres.

-Creo que ya se a que me dedicaré, viviré por siempre en tu mugre de casa – Respondió Sheva, parándose de su asiento y subiendo las escaleras rapidamente.

Al cerrarse la puerta de un portazo se podía escuchar desde el suelo un llanto apagado, como si las lágrimas y tristeza se hubiesen esfumado del rostro de la mujer mayor.

En la habitación de la planta superior, la joven subió el volumen de su música al máximo y a cantar alegremente su canción favorita.

Pasó la tarde encerrada en su pieza y estuvo esperando hasta que anocheciera para así poder dormir y no ver a su madre que ya le había causado mucho daño. En el pasado año la joven ya había sufrido demasiado sufrimiento, su padre había muerto por causas que ella no sabía y su madre no daba razones para no contarle.

Era como si el mundo para ella se hubiese esfumado, como si todo lo que le rodeaba se había desaparecido, como si nada había sido explicado.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su padre, lo único que lo ligaba era aquellos cuadros en la pared de la escalera y aún así no sabía como era. Mell se dignaba rotundamente a contarle cualquier cosa sobre su esposo y por alguna razón parecía disfrutar aquel sentimiento.

De pronto al apagarse las luces de toda la casa se sintió un leve crujido de el alrededor y que apoco se fue haciendo mas intenso y profundo. Un misil acababa de ser enviado desde la casa blanca para destruir todo el estado y la casa de los Alomar no había sido una excepción para aquella brutal misión.

La explosión fue latente, pero antes de que los habitantes del suburbio se hubieran enterado ya su corazón había parado de latir, o había sido calcinado…


	2. Un cubo de metal? o Una esperanza?

**Capitulo 2:** ¿Un cubo de metal? O una pequeña esperanza

Toda parecía haber perdido vida en aquel lugar, nada hubiese permitido vivir en aquel lugar tras aquel incidente, pero eso se lleva a preguntar porque había sido enviado un misil desde el propio EEUU…

Una nueva raza biológica comenzaba a surgir en ese lugar, era una prueba científica de una nueva cepa de virus, el comienzo de una era de terror y propagación había sido "detenida" por Norteamérica, pero al parecer la destrucción no era la única vía de salida para esta situación.

Aquella nueva raza que provenía del virus progenitor el virus T, y como único creador y responsable podía recaer en , principal mente del proyecto fracasado Umbrella ya caído hace 1 año. Comenzaba a crear un nuevo plan para la dominación de un nuevo mundo en el cual existiera una raza nueva y superior.

Pero todo esto parecía en vano, BSAA habría intentado frenar cualquier intento de la propagación de una nueva arma biológica, buscando cualquier medio de investigación, cada día contaban con menos información , no podía detectar la aparición de nuevos individuos creadores de razas, debido que el único magnifico creador de plagas había sido el difunto científico, Albert Wesker.

Eso llevaba a caer en todo lo anterior, nada tenía sentido, todo cobraba una percepción distinta y la organización no sabía como comenzar.

La destrucción de Raccon City en el año 1998 causó la formación del BSAA para la investigación de recursos microbiológicos. Mas tarde, la noche anterior a la destrucción de Beverly Hill, con el propósito de evadir la propagación de un nuevo ciclo biológico, se llamó a los oficiales del BSAA en conjunto con la policía norteamericana con el fin de la investigación de un brote viral en la ciudad anteriormente destruida.

El equipo alpha se encontraba viajando en estos momentos en un jet programado por el gobierno hacia las tierras calcinadas. Estaba formado por representantes del BSAA como Josh Stone, Kirk Mathinson, Reynard Fisher, Dave Johnson. Unas cuantas horas de viajes fue suficiente con el fin de cruzar todo el continente. Josh tenía ansias, era joven y era su primera misión del BSAA , tenía la piel morena y usaba un traje de color verde musgo con botas de batalla, al igual que todo el equipo.

Miraba desde el vidrio del jet hacie el exterior tratando de no recordad lo que había sucedido antes del viaje, la muerte de sus hermanos y toda su familia había sido desastrosa, la union con el BSAA, había sido lo mejor del día y podía alfin sentirse como en casa.

-Llegaremos pronto – Anunció Kirk – Estamos justo arriba de nuestro destino, solo falta aterrizar pero eso es solo unos minutos mas.

Todo estubo en calma durante unos segundos, se podía percibir como el jet bajaba de altura y perdía velocidad, pero Josh comenzaba a transpirar mas de lo necesario.

De pronto algo hizo que el jet se moviera de forma escandaloza y se inclinara a su lado derecho.

Josh se acerco a el lado contrario y pudo percibir una larga trama de cuerdas que se agarraban a un fierro del avión.

-¡Que mierda sucede! - Gritó Kirk

-Señor, al parecer es una cuerda que esta tirada desde el suelo – Respondió Josh.

-Pero como pudo ser alcanzado esto si estamos a 500 metros de de altura – Ironisó Dave.

-Al parecer ha sido lanzada con algo – Dijo Reynard desde el otro lado de la nave mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

Después de este percanze Josh fue mandado a salir por la ventana para poder cortar el pedazo de cuerda lanzado, en las alturas Josh era el apopiado para todo lo que se trataba de altura pero era complicado por parte de Kirk mantener de la mejor manera el jet estable. Después de que se diera finalización a esta ardua tarea, todo el equipo pudo continuar bajando desde aquella altura.

Pasado ya 10 minutos todo el alpha team se encontraba en el suelo pudieron ver lo que estaba en frente de sus narizes, el BSAA estaba especializado en casos menos importantes pero esto era monumental, nunca antes visto.

-¿¡Que demonios ha sucedido aquí!? - Gritó Josh mientras suspiraba.

-Eso es a lo que venimos – Le respondió Kirk mientras suspiraba igualmente – Pero al parecer esta ciudad completa o quizas todo el estado ha sido destruido con unos 500 misiles, esa es la información oficial entregada pero debemos investigar de donde y porque.

Mmmmm... - Dijo Reynard, mientras se encontraba en una esquina oscura.

La destrucción era evidente en Beverly Hill, no tenía esa hermosa vista ni el cielo claro... todo estaba oscuro, el polvo de las casas destruidas estaba en el aire al rededor de toda la ciudad, las palmeras habínan desaparecido y la tierra y sus áreas verdes habían sido reducidas en un orificio al centro de la Tierra.

Solo había algo extraño en el centro de la ciudad, era un cubo de metal en el centro de la ciudad sostenido por pilares gigantescos del mismo material; pero eso no tenía sentido, la ciudad debería de estar toda destruida y se mantiene en pie un sucio cubo de metal.

-Miren por alla – Grito estrepitosamente el capitán Johnson mientras apuntaba al otro lado de la ciudad, el cubo de metal tan misterioso.

-Que extraño, toda la ciudad desaparece y se convierte en aire y ese pedazo de metal queda en el mismo lugar donde supuestamente se encontraba, o quizas fue construido despues del ataque de misiles – Anunció Kirk.

- Vigilaré la ciudad por arriba junto con Kirk, ustedes dos revisen la ciudad y avanzan la investigación por terreno – Ordenó el capitán Johnson.

El tiempo pasaba y comenzaba a oscurecerse en la ciudad ya destruida, Josh y Reynard decidieron revisar el perímetro antes de entrometerse en el cubo de metal tan misterioso.

-Josh, ve por la izquierda y yo por la derecha.

-¿Por qué debo hacerte caso?, no eres mi superior – A Josh nunca la había caído muy bien el extraño de Reynard.

-Eres un novato... - Rió.

-Pero lo mejor es no separarnos, Rey – Dijo Josh asustado.

-¿Tienes miedo niñita?- Se burló Rey – Además cada uno tiene un par de armas y creo que todo está seguro.

-Bueno lo haremos, pero tu vete a ver por los lados y yo reviso ese cubo metálico.

Da igual, las mujeres deciden – Se burló Rey mientras se alejaba del lugar riendose molestosamente.

Sí, da igual – Dijo mientras se arreglaba el microfono para comunicarse con el jet y sacando una escopeta de su espalda musculosa.

Los dos se separaron y Josh decidió dirijirse en ese minuto a averiguar sobre aquel extraño cubo metálico, el camino era algo duro y debía de burlar todos los orificios del suelo como un niño salta las charcas de barro.

Era triste percibir un lugar así, y Josh comenzo a sentir una soledad terrorifica, por lo que empezó a mandar mensajes a la vía aérea.

-Probando, Probando – Dijo mientras se arreglaba nuevamente el microfono – Probando, ¿Kirk me recibes?

-Sí, entendido; ¿Qué sucede Josh, hay algun problema?

-No, nada solamente probaba si todo estaba en orden.

Quedó en silencio y Josh continuó caminando hacia el cubo, pero al llegar a éste se encontró con un problema, eran 4 metros de altura y no tenía como subir. Por suerte llebaba la cuerda que cortó en el cielo y trató de amarrarla con algún escombro de suelo y engancharlo en alguna parte superior.

Después de varios intentos pudo llegar a agarrase y comenzar a subir por la cuerda sin complicaciones devido a todo el ejercicio que había realizado antes de su primera misión.

Llegó a la planta superior y se encontró con algo insospechable, algo que no podría ser nada normal para lo que había sucedido, no podría tener una razón sospechable ni confiable; era algo totalmente ridículo sin sentido...


	3. Sheva?

**Capítulo 3: **Sheva???

Josh estaba en lo que sería el marco de un metal tan resistente, que podría soportar la lluvia de misiles que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Pero lo que se encontraba en frente de sus ojos parecía un espejismo.

-Kirk, ¿me oyes? - Dijo Josh

-Sí, entendido – Respondió

-Hay un superviviente pero al parecer está dormido.

-Debe estar muerto, nadie sobrevivió a este ataque, pero... ¿Dónde se encontraba?

-Yo estoy dentro de ese cubo de metal que se encuentra en la mitad de la ciudad, pero estoy sin Rey – Dijo Josh

-Como siempre hace lo que quiere, pero no te preocupes haz lo que puedas.

-Bueno, veré lo que pueda hacer

-Entendido – Dijo Kirk desde el micrófono.

Josh cruzó la impecable habitación pero por impecable se refería a que no había daños, pero a pesar de eso, el cuarto estaba tan desordenado como para un adolesente.

Se acercó a la cama y pudo escuchar una leve respiración bajo las mantas, pensando así que estaba vivo; pero apesar de todo no se atravió a destapar el cuerpo.

Trás unos minutos mientras observaba, puso su mano sobre el velador, siendo automáticamente agarrado por la mano de esta "persona" provocando que Josh diera un salto de terror.

Esta figura se aferró a la muñeca de Josh con mucha fuerza, sin soltarce, hasta que se destapó una muchacha morena con ojos y cabello castaño.

Ambos gritaron asustados, pero la niña se digno a hablar.

-¿Quién y qué haces aquí?

-Soy Josh, del BSAA y estoy aquí por la investigación de la destrucción de esta ciudad.

-Pero si aquí no existe ninguna destrucción, todo esta igual como se supone que debe estar, además usted no debería estar en mi habitación o lamaré a la policía – Dijo la chica mientras caminaba por su pieza para bajar por la escalera caracol.

-No! - Girtó Josh, pero ya era muy tarde, la chica mas hermosa que había visto caía desde el cubo metálico a la dura tierra.

Josh cruzó nuevamente el cuarto a una velocidad asombrosa y se asomó por el marco de metal, dirigiendo su vista hacia el suelo y la chica sentada en el suelo tocándose el tobillo con dolor.

-QUE MIERDA PASÓ AQUÍ – Grito la chica mirando hacia todos los lados.

-¡Te lo dije, toda la ciudad ha sido destruida en la noche anterior! - Respondió Josh desde arriba, haciendo que la joven tornara su vista hacia su habitación.

-Pero, mi casa, mi madre y toda la ciudad... ¿Qué hare ahora? - Susurró Sheva - ¿Qué podré hacer ahora?, ¿A donde iré?

-Te puedo dar una mano.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mí me da igual!

-Bueno, buscaré como bajar – Dijo Josh mientras revisaba toda la habitación buscando como bajar.

Revisó durante unos minutos entre los cajones, sacando ropa abrigada que podía servir en casos extremos, tambien pudo encontrar entre la ropa interior un boton extraño que accionó que la cama se transformara en una escalera para así poder descender.

Tomó algunas prendas para cubrir la herida de la chica y bajó corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

Se sentó cerca de ella y le tocó el tobillo para ver que podía hacer, pero era una fractura de su tobillo, por lo que agarró una tela y la rompió para amarrarsela alrededor de su pie y acomodar el hueso roto.

-Disculpa por ser tan tonta, y por cierto, mi nombre es Sheva Alomar – Se disculpó – Pero pensé que todo podía haber sido igual, si en todo caso, mi pieza no se cayó.

-Alguien debió haber construido ese cubo como tu pieza, sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir aquí, pero porque alguien lo haría- Se preguntó Josh.

-No lo sé, pero ahora nose a donde ir – Susurró Sheva mientras intentaba pararse con la ayuda del chico.

-Creo que debemos revisar si algo hay dentro, porque si esa persona construyó esto para salvarse de algo debe haber comida o algo... -Dijo Josh mientras se paraba ayudando a Sheva a subir las escaleras.

Después de un rato y al encontrar algo de comida, metieron todo a un bolso, pero se encontraron en que ese bolso estaba con municiones para una pistola.

-Pero que demonios, nunca eché eso ahí – Dijo Sheva.

-No te preocupes, servirá algún día – Dijo Josh.

Unos minutos estuvieron sentados dentro de la habitación, mientras que Josh intentaba hablar con Kirk, pero al parecer la señal se perdía, el cubo de metal frenaba la comunicación con el exterior, haciéndolo casi intocable.

Salieron nuevamente de la pieza y se sentaron en la fría tierra, los dos decidieron ponerse la ropa que habían sacado para abrigarse de la fría noche.

-Kirk, es una chica, su nombre es Sheva Alomar... - Dijo Josh -Revisa su nombre.

-Entendido, pero en que estado se encuentra y porque esta allí.

-Está viva con un tobillo fracturado, pero no sabe nada sobre la destrucción o de su cubo metálico.

-Iremos enseguida, al parecer no hay nada mas que hacer, todo esta en orden por acá – Dijo Kirk.

-No hay problema, solo que Rey no responde a los llamados intenta tu tambien.

-Cambio – Dijo Kirk.

La señal se cortó y se oyó un grito desde lejos...

-Josh, volví!!! Hay algo grandioso en el otro lado... - Pero de pronto apareció un tentáculo por el suelo y atravesando todo el cuerpo de Rey siguió su camino hacia la pareja sentada en la tierra.

-Toma esto – Dijo Josh mientras le entregaba una pistola a Sheva para que la utilizara.

-No creo que podre con esto – Dijo tomándola y mirando por los lados.

-Esto es lo mas raro que he visto en mi vida, pero necesito tu ayuda – Pidió Josh – Sabes ocuparla ¿no es cierto?.

-Si, no hay problema.. Pero que es esa cosa que mató a un conocido tuyo.

-No lo sé pero será mejor salir con vida de esto.

Josh con Sheva se aventuraron a corren en reversa con el bolso sobre el hombro, pero a pesar de que ellos corrían, el tentáculo parecía estar cada vez mas cerca de ellos dos.

Josh se dio vuelta y le disparó con la escopeta en el medio de esta cosa extraña haciendo que se partiera.

-Kirk,ven rapido... Hay problemas en terreno.

-Lo sé, pero aquí en el cielo me atacan unas cosas voladoras – Respondió Kirk.

-Está libre el terreno, pero será mejor que volvamos con mas equipo; no tengo idea con quien estamos peleando – Dijo Josh corriendo.

-Sea lo que sea el misil que enviaron no fue para evitar algo, sino para comenzar algo... - Gritó Kirk – Vamos bajando.

Josh continuó corriendo tomado del hombro de Sheva para poder ayudarla, ella cojeaba pero con la otra pierna corría lo mas rápido saltando cómicamente.

El tentaculo no aparecía cercano, pero la oscuridad era terrorifica y emanaba el lugar...

A lo lejos comenzaba a alumbrarse, Josh y Sheva esperanzados pensaron que era Kirk con Johnson, corriendo hacia el lugar iluminado.

Pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa, no eran su compañeros, era tan solo un grupo de personas con antorchas en las manos y gritando. Tenían la ropa a maltraer y gritaban cosas que no tenían relación. Josh se acercó a preguntarles que hacían aquí y porque estaban vivos. Pero nadie respondió, solo gritaron e intentaron agarrarlo.

Uno alcanzo a tomar a Josh de su chaleco de combate, pero Sheva le disparó en la cabeza. La cabeza se le reventó en muchas partes y de ella salió unas manos que se movían alocada mente e intentaban matar a ambos.

Josh y Sheva comenzaron nuevamente su carrera hacia lo desconocido, sintiendo algo a lo lejos... La salida para poder vivir, un jet que se aproximaba a lo lejos.

Kirk disparó un misil a todo el grupo de "personas" que se acercaban a el jet mientras que abrían las puertas para que Josh y Sheva pudieran salir.

-¿Y Reynard? - Preguntó el capitán Johnson.

-Se separó del grupo y luego fue asesinado por un tentaculo extraño – Respondió Josh

-Yo soy nueva en esto – Dijo Sheva – Pero al parecer el BSAA no es tan malo como parece, eso si es muy raro.

-Nos haría muy bien otro miembro, pero necesitas mucha ejercitación – Dijo Kirk mientras elevaba el jet para salir de la ciudad destruida.

-Creo que me adaptare, no será muy complicado.

-Lo veremos mientras te encuentras ahí -Dijo riéndose el capitán Johnson.

El mismo tentáculo había agarrado el jet, pero ahora no tenían escapatoria, el avión se movía descontroladamente en el cielo y comenzaba a decaer rápidamente... Sheva con pistola en mano se acercó a la ventana y …

Continuara....


	4. Un escape junto con la suerte

**Capitulo 4: **Un escape junto con la suerte

Sheva se asomo por la baranda de el jet tratando de dispararle e el monstruo que intentaba agarrar completamente a todo el equipo. Sheva gastó todas sus balas pero el monstruo era invencible.

Sheva: Esta cosa es invencible!!! Quien podría derrotar esta cosa?

Josh: No lo sé lo mejor sera escapar antes que se ponga feo (miró a Kirk)

Kirk: Si creo lo mismo pero no tienes porque asesinarme.

El intento desesperado de Kirk por escapar fue nulo, las fuerzas de jet no eran necesarias para frenar la fuerza del tentáculo que los tiraba fuertemente.

De todas formas Sheva no se daba por vencida e intentó tirando todas las granadas que habían en el interior , pero todo era inútil.

Dave: Al parecer no podemos hacer nada contra el...

Sheva: Creo que podré hacer algo.

(Sheva se balanceó en la baranda y el tentáculo la sostuvo a ella dejando suelto al jet)

Sheva: Ya está, váyanse yo estaré bien tratare de sobrevivir; pero escápense!

El monstruo estuvo muy cerca de devorar a Sheva con sus grandes y filosos colmillos que se encontraban en tierra y Josh fue testigo de esto; pero Sheva fue hábil y tirando mas granadas en su boca lograba dejarlo alocado durante unos segundos.

Josh: No podemos dejarla aquí, ella será una gran BSAA y no podemos perderla!!  
Dave: No creo que podamos con ese experimento de alguna compañía como la destrozada Umbrella.

Kirk: Eso es! Umbrella nunca fue derrotada, esta volviendo a su poder y para hacerlo envió estas cosas a la ciudad con mas personas en la tierra!

Josh: Eso quiere decir que Wesker ha vuelto a poder y ha magnificado sus experimento!!

Dave: Debemos investigar aquí sobre esto para poder incriminar Umbrella!

Dave tiró una cuerda hacia el suelo y comenzó a bajar seguido por sus compañero del Alpha team, y ya en el suelo con sus armas en mano intentaron salvar sus vidas.

Kirk con su casco de vidrio polarizado y con escopeta en mano disparaba con precisión en los puntos mas débiles del monstruo pero a pesar de eso todo era imposible, no servía de nada.

Dave: Creo que debemos refugiarnos en ese cubo de metal, que esta en el centro de la ciudad.

Josh: Debemos salvar a Sheva y ahí nos refugiamos.

Kirk: Le dispararé para que la suelte; Josh tienes que estar atento para atrapar a tu princesa.

Josh: No es mi princesa

Dave: Paren de decir bobadas.

Kirk junto con Dave disparaban hacia el tentáculo con cuidado sin que llegara a Sheva un disparo; pero no lograba soltarla.

Sheva: Ayuda!! Ahhhh no me deja respirar.

Josh se sintió muy mal por lo que estaba pasando y decidió escalar por el peligroso monstruo; con un cuchillo rasgando la piel de el experimento subió hasta la cima.

Kirk disparaba desde abajo frenando los intentos de que el monstruo golpeara mortalmente a Josh en su cabeza; para así dejar que llegara a el tentáculo

Era un monstruo totalmente deforme, tenía dientes afilados en la tierra y de sus lados salían masas gigantescas que formaban ocho tentáculos, como un pulpo en el mar, mientras agitaba en uno de ellos a Sheva casi moribunda; morada por la falta de oxigeno.

Josh llego a el tentáculo donde estaba Sheva y para evitar que lo tragaran tiro una granada entre todos estos y justo pudo llegar con su punto débil definitivo.

El monstruo parecía haber muerto pero aun así Dave escalo en otro tentáculo y lanzo una bazuca en el punto en que Josh le había dado.

El impulso fue sorprendente el gigante ya caía con uno de sus tentáculos golpeando al jet y dejándolo totalmente destruido.

Habían derrotado a su peor pesadilla, pero aun quedaban miles de muertos que ahora comenzaban a ser Zombis y se acercaban con estacas y antorchas amenazando a cualquier persona de diferente raza.

Ya quedaban pocas municiones, habían agotado todo en aquel gran monstruos, pero debían escapar; de todas formas si llegaban al cubo de metal los zombis se quedarían esperándolos abajo.

Josh tomó la cuerda que habían tirado del jet y corrió seguido de Sheva, Dave y Kirk hacia el refugio, todo estaba oscuros y eran guiados por un linterna que Sheva había sacado de su bolso.

Se vieron bajo la plataforma y amarraron un pedazo de cemento en la cuerda para lanzarlo; después de que todos intentaran Sheva logró pescarlo a un marco metálico, pero fue agarrada por un extraño majini con una culebra en la cabeza y en su extremo tenía como una especie de cuchilla que si le rozaba a alguien podría matarlo.

La pequeña chica había estado al borde de la muerte, pero a pesar de eso sus movimientos eran rápidos y esquivaban cualquier intento de que fuera atrapada, Josh la soló de los brazos de ese majini y Dave le disparó con la última bala de escopeta que poseía.

Todos subieron a el refugio, Sheva en la cabecera finalizando con Dave que caí fue agarrado por un zombipero fue salvado por Sheva, que apenas al llegar a la cima lanzo una granada que disipó a por lo menos 15 zombis que estaban allí cerca.

Dave: Ahora estamos a salvo! (Dijo mientras soltaba la cuerda en la que unos majini intentaban subir y luego cerraba la puerta metálica)

Josh: Creo que sí, les será complicado subir y menos entrar aquí, esto es indestructible.

Kirk: Lo único lamentable esque destruyeron el jet y eso era lo único con que podemos escapar y también avisar a los refuerzos. (Dijo destruyendo una pequeña cómoda, causando una mirada asesina de parte de Sheva)

Sheva: Que te sucede, porque destruyes mis cosas?

Kirk: No lo se!

Sheva: Te daré una razón para destruirte tus huesos.

Dave: Paren chicos, debemos realizar un plan para conseguir información, al parecer aquí no hay nada mas que esto. Pero debemos tomar en cuenta de que de alguna parte salieron esos zombis o majini.

Josh: Reynard dijo que había encontrado algo asombroso antes de morir, era en el otro lado de la ciudad.

Las horas pasaban y los zombis trataban de subir a la cima de esa plataforma metálica pero era imposible, no había nada para que pudieran ayudarse y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus gritos y el golpeteo monótono de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo.

Aque ruido era molesto pero todos después de un rato se acostumbraron.

Dave: Creo que debería enseñarte muchas cosas para que sobrevivieras.

Sheva: Se como sobrevivir sola, pero creo que necesitare un poco (Dijo flirteando a Josh)

Josh: No te preocupes, te ayudaré ahora mismo.

Josh se movía agilmente por toda la habitación, la cual no era muy grande por lo que resultaba molesto para los del equipo.

Kirk: Para de impresionar a tu chica.

Josh: Para de hablar estupideces y haz algo por nosotros, necesitamos comunicarnos con alguien para poder salir algún día con vida.

Kirk: Veré que puedo hacer con este ordenador.

Dave: Te ayudaré.

Josh le enseño golpes de cuello, con los pies, a moverse agilmente a frenar golpes con fuerza, a defenderse con un cuchillo y a darle a un blanco en movimiento.

Sheva: Quieres que le de a la manecilla de mi reloj favorito?  
Josh: No veo que hay de malo.

Sheva: Era de mi padre.

Josh: Oh (Dijo triste) Lo lamento mucho.

Sheva: Descuida, nunca lo conocí. Y podría jurar que el construyó esta casa y también puso ese reloj en la pared.

Josh:Puedo verlo? (Dijo acercándose a el objeto)

Sheva: Claro

Josh tomo el reloj e intentó despegarlo de la pared metálica, pero estaba muy pegado; como si hubiera sido construido junto a la pared.

Josh apuntó el reloj con su pistola y le disparó, pero el reloj no sufrió cambió alguno.

Sheva le hizo acordar del botón que se encontraba entre su ropa que le habrían una escalera para advertir a los del equipo.

Sheva: Entre mi ropa interior hay un botón, no se les ocurra abrirlo o nos llevara a la muerte segura.

Josh: Abre una escalera hacia abajo que solo se puede abrir desde adentro.

Dave: Sheva trajiste el bolso que tenías antes?

Sheva: Creo que sí (Revisando la habitación)

Dave: Eso es bueno, un par de municiones nos servirá muchísimo.

La chica sacó las municiones del bolso azul y se percató que no solo se encontraban las municiones de pistola que habían antes, sino también granadas, municiones de escopeta y una metralleta con mun.

Josh: Las eché yo antes de bajar del avión, supe que serviría de casos extremos y en eso estamos. Ademas en los bolsillos de los lados hay comida.

Todos: Eso está muy bueno.

La noche pasaba y después de comer unos bocadillos Sheva repasó todo lo que le había enseñado Josh para sobrevivir.

Josh: Haz progresado mucho y tu tobillo también mejoró.

Sheva: Se me pasó hace horas, fue solo una torcedura.

Josh Es mejor que descanses mañana iremos a revisar el lugar y necesitamos todos descansar mucho.

Dave: Si eso estaría muy bien (Dijo apagando las luces)

Kirk: Un segundo, como hay electricidad aquí? No se supone que todo fue destruido!!

Dave: Al parecer la electricidad proviene desde el suelo, Se los dije habrá que investigar!!!

Los majini vienen de alguna parte.

Kirk: Tenemos también información en este ordenador (Dijo prendiendo la luz y acercándose al computador)

Josh: Pero como si esto es de Sheva.

Kirk: Creo que alguien de Umbrella estuvo aquí y reviso esto, pero dejo algo.

Dave: De que hablas??  
Kirk: Es una imagen, miren.

La imagen era un símbolo de la empresa que mantenía económicamente a BSAA.

Sheva: Que es Tricell?

Dave: Es lo que nos mantiene, pero no se a que se refiere esto, porque están aquí.

Kirk: Yo creo que se filtró, no debe ser importante.

Dave: O puede ser que Umbrella quiere hacer algo con Tricell...

Josh: No lo sé pero es algo que debemos buscarlo en otro lugar y mañana empezaremos porque ya es tarde, las dos de la madrugada (Dijo mirando el reloj de la pared)

Kirk: Si a dormir !!!

(Y apagó las luces)

En la mañana siguiente el sol amanecía y el metal ya estaba algo caliente y Sheva se dio cuenta al despertar y sentir su trasero hirviendo.

Sheva: Auch!! Mi trasero esta hirviendo.

Josh: (Despertando a su lado) Debe ser el sol de la mañana que calentó esta habitación.

Dave: Será mejor salir lo antes posible; los zombis volverán y será mejor no toparnos con ellos.

Kirk: Debemos ir al lugar que dijo Rey.

Sheva: Creo que es para el este y no creo que sea tan lejos.

Josh: Entonces vamos (Abrió la puerta de la habitación para ver si había algo)

Dave: Gracias a Dios que no hay nadie.

Josh: Entonces vamos!(Apretó el botón y la escalera cayo bajo sus pies)

Durante 30 minutos estuvieron caminando hacia el este y no encontraban nada mas que tierra, solo parecía un seco desierto y por suerte el clima estaba agradable.

Cerca de una caída de tierra se encontraban dos majini con arcos que disparaban explosivos, ambos no se dieron cuenta de la presencia del grupo y para no llamar la atención Sheva fue hábil y disparó a uno de los explosivos matando así de la impresión a un zombi. El otro se dio cuenta de que su compañero había sido matado y disparo el explosivo cerca del grupo. Dave tubo que saltar agilmente sobre Sheva para salvarse el pellejo y Kirk se refugió tras una roca.

Josh tiró una granada en sus pies y el majini desapareció de su vista.

Dave: Te has vuelto loco? Para que desperdicias una granada en tan solo un majini?

Josh: Era eso o morir

Sheva: Ya esta echo, no hay nada que hacer!

Kirk: No deberíamos haber venido con esa chica! (Dijo burlándose)

Sheva: Te oí!

Bajaron por el espacio abierto y se encontraron con un pasillo de metal, como la entrada de un bunker cubierto de tierra.

Cerca del bunker estaba tirado el cuerpo de Reynard, estaba podrido pero tenía municiones que les sirvió al grupo. Al seguir por el camino Sheva siente que algo los sigue y al darse vuelta Rey con ojos rojos, agarra a Dave con fuerza. Sheva que estaba a su lado le da un golpe en su espalda para que soltara a su capitán y luego le dispara en su cabeza para que muriera.

Dave: Pero que haz hecho?

Sheva: Lo he salvado

Dave: Era rey!!!

Sheva: Era tan solo un zombi Rey que quería matarlo.

Dave: Como lo supiste??

Sheva: Su ojos eran rojos.

Josh: Entonces después de su muerte Umbrella debió experimentar con el para hacerlo un B.O.W

Kirk: Deja de ser tan paranoico niño

Josh: Pero si pudo ser así, porque nosotros vimos como lo mataron.

Dave: Mejor será terminar con esto luego.

Todos: Sí sera mejor.

Abrieron la puerta metalica que tenía el bunker e ingresaron a un lugar frió y humedo con sangre en sus paredes. Todo estaba muy oscuro y Josh tuvo que ocupar nuevamente su linterna para iluminar el lugar.

Caminaron por un pasillo recto durante muchos minutos y por fin el lugar se dividía en dos.

Josh: Será mejor separarnos para terminar luego.

Kirk: Avisaré a los del otro equipo que vengan en 3 horas para salir luego de aquí.

(Avisó)

Kirk: Ya está, creo que aquí si tenía señal con el mundo, debe de estar la fuente de electricidad que nos servía en tu pieza.

Sheva: Vale, yo iré con Josh y ustedes irán juntos.

Dave: Estas segura no crees que deberías ir con alguien mas experto?

Josh: Estaremos bien.

El grupo antes de separarse coordinaron relojes y ajustaron sus micrófonos para comunicarse entre ellos por cualquier situación. En el inter tanto un par de Cerberus se lanzaron hacia el grupo intentando comerlos.

Sheva junto con Josh se libraron de ellos rápidamente, pues los burlaron y luego ocuparon la escopeta para matarlos de dos tiros.

Sheva: Vamos

**Equipo Sheva – Josh**

Caminaron por un pasillo de metal, guardando sus espaldas continuamente; pero no había nada, al fina del largo pasillo había una puerta que conducía a una habitación en ella habían computadoras como en un laboratorio. Habían varias cintas de video desordenadas y algunas sin servir, pero de todas formas Sheva las tomó todas y las guardo en su bolso.

Josh:De donde habrán salido los zombies?  
Sheva: Yo creo que fueron los misiles y no me extrañaría de ver a mi madre con ellos.

Josh: Pero donde estarán ahora???

Sheva: No lo sé, pero prefiero que no nos estén molestando.

Josh: A propósito como estarán los otros??

**Equipo Dave – Kirk**

Al pasar en la primera puerta se encontraron con una sala de maquinas, eran miles de palancas y al parecer era las cañerías de la ciudad, porque estaba todo muy sucio y con agua.

Tuvieron suerte de inmediato, porque su recorrido terminaba ahí, y al darse vuelta para volver al lugar; un par de majini se lanzó hacia ellos sosteniendo a Dave en sus brazos.

Dave le pegó con sus pies e intentó safarse a la fuerza, le disparó en las piernas y luego lo golpeó hasta matarlo. Por su lado Kirk le disparó en las piernas mientras corría y luego lo aplasto con todo su cuerpo hasta dejarlo sin respirar.

Cuando pensaron que todo había terminado se acercaban mas y mas, pero revisaron el lugar rápidamente para ver si les quedaba algo, y si, había una llave que resplandecía con la luz de una linterna colgada en la pared.

La tomaron y se devolvieron tomando el camino que habían tomado sus otros compañero; mientras corrian de los majini Kirk intentó comunicarse con Josh.

Kirk: Estamos en su camino vamos con una llave si les sirve; no disparen si nos ven corriendo, nos siguen Majini; cambio.

Josh: Entendido, hay una puerta con llave pero no la rompimos porque era de metal.

Kirk: Vamos hacia allá!

El grupo de Dave corría antes que los majini los agarraran, y llegaron a unas computadoras pero las pasaron de vista y continuaron a el siguiente pasillo.

Ahí estaban sus compañeros esperando antes de una puerta abrieron rápidamente la puerta con la llave y la cerraron tras las narices de los zombies.

Dave: Porfin a salvo (Suspira)

Kirk: Si, una gran carrera! (Suspira también)

Josh y Sheva: Majini???

Kirk y Dave: Sí!!!

Prendieron unas ampolletas que se encontraban en el suelo y las tomaron para continuar con su investigación; en el fondo de la habitación había un gran póster de Umbrella y también una foto en el escritorio que estaba a sus pies.

Dave la tomó con cuidado y pudo distinguir a una persona de pelo rubio y gafas oscuras y en su lado una mujer muy sensual con traje corto y escotado.

Kirk: La llevaremos. (Dijo mientras observaba el lugar)

Dave: Aquí hay una salida (Mostró el techo)

Josh: Sí, salgamos de una vez!

Abrieron la puerta del techo y salieron por esta al exterior y ahí se encontraba el helicoptero que llegó en su justo momento y en su justo lugar.

Subieron en el helicóptero y se fueron.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta llegar a New York y en aquel lugar Sheva se unió oficialmente en la BSAA para la investigación de brotes biologicos de un nuevo virus mundial.

**5 años después...**

En el trabajo fue informada que debía ser parte de una misión en Africa, donde sería la sede donde fue lanzado los misiles y así investigar quien fue el creador de el virus.

Sheva: Yo y con quien?

Josh: Todavía no sabemos quien será tu compañero pero nosotros no estaremos con ustedes, vigilaremos desde otro lugar para que sea mas sencillo.

Sheva: Por cierto...

Josh: Si?

Sheva: Muchas gracias por todo, si no fuese por ti estaría muerta.

Josh: No hay de que...

Sheva se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en sus labios que duraría para siempre y así se subió al helicoptero que la llevaría a su primera misión o mejor dicho segunda, en Africa.

Sheva: Bienvenido a Africa....

**Fin**


End file.
